


Minutes of the Watchers' Council, Cleveland Branch (Selected Highlights)

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: maleslashminis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Report from holiday committee: There will beabsolutely nomistletoe included in the holiday decorations. Anyone found hanging mistletoe in an attempt to embarrass the Watchers will besummarily executedreprimanded.





	Minutes of the Watchers' Council, Cleveland Branch (Selected Highlights)

**August 2004**  
  
New Business:

 

  * Rona brought up issue of respect for personal property with respect to younger Slayers borrowing clothing and makeup without permission. Motion introduced to replace locks on bedroom doors with something that can't be picked by sliding a library card between door and frame. Motion passed unanimously.
  * Letter from Cleveland Metropolitan School District regarding school attendance. Xander will take care of this.
  * Mia offended by frequent foul language. Suggests contribution of twenty-five cents to special jar for every public utterance of the word "fuck." Proceeds to go toward getting a large-screen TV for the rec room.
  * Xander announced new staff member  ~~being forced on us even if no one wants him here~~  joining us in two weeks. Committee responsible for cleaning out upstairs  ~~hall closet~~  bedroom before the 15th: Vi, Mia, Tanya.



  
  
Meeting adjourned early because nobody remembered to order pizza.  
  
Respectfully submitted,  
Vi  
  
 **September 2004**  
  
Old Business:

 

  * Contributions to the "F-Word Jar": Xander, $1.25; Tanya, $2; Rona, $5.75; Vi, $1; Jenni, $0.50; Shari, $1.75. Total toward Plasma TV Fund: $12.25.
  * Locks on bedroom doors still not replaced. Xander pointed out that he spent two weeks dealing with the water damage from when the washing machine flooded, give him time.
  * Slayers are reminded that the state of Ohio requires everyone under sixteen to go to school. Even if they were busy fighting demons and forgot to study for their history test.
  * Welcome to Charles Gunn, our newest Watcher. Who is probably not evil, no matter what Xander seems to think.



  
  
New Business:

 

  * Discussion of whether this is a democracy or a dictatorship. (Maybe this should be old business?) Discussion of whether the title "senior staff Watcher" actually makes Xander the boss of anybody over the age of 18. Discussion of whether it is appropriate professional behavior for one Watcher to refer to another as "potentially evil" in a staff meeting. No resolution.
  * Faith and Robin will be here at the end of the month, which means Lauren and Shushuan will be back from their two-month training rotation. Volunteers for the next rotation should see Xander.
  * Discussion of whether or not Xander can make Charles go with Faith and Robin for the next two months. No resolution.
  * Discussion of whether we should stop ordering from DiMarco's Pizza because they keep putting cheese on the vegan pizza, or just make Tanya keep picking the cheese off. Motion that Tanya should find a place that will make pizza she's willing to eat. Motion passed unanimously.



  
  
Meeting adjourned at eight p.m.  
  
Respectfully submitted,  
  
Vi  
  
 **October 2004**  
  
Old Business

 

  * Contributions to the "F-Word Jar": Xander, $1; Tanya, $2.75; Vi, $6.50 (don't ask); Jenni, $0.75; Shari, $2.25; Lauren, $1.75; Shushuan, $0.25; Charles, $0.50; Faith, $8 (paid by Robin). Total toward Plasma TV Fund: $23.75.
  * Announcement by Xander: the next person who loses the key to her bedroom door will have to find a way to pay to have it re-keyed. The next person who uses Slayer-strength to kick her door in because she lost her key will also be doing the dishes until 2010.
  * Tanya has found a restaurant that will deliver vegan pizza. Discussion of why we have pizza at the monthly meeting anyway. Point raised that none of us would actually show up if food wasn't involved in some way.
  * Mia and Rona will be gone until December with Faith and Robin, looking for Slayers in the Southeast. Rona will be back on Dec. 1; Mia is spending December with her grandma in Warner Robins, GA, and will be back in January.
  * Gratitude expressed by Xander: Charles has taken over all meetings with Cleveland Metropolitan School District. Motion that we should start looking for signs of a new apocalypse was suppressed by Xander for being "not funny." Motion that we investigate Cleveland Metropolitan School District as being a nest of evil withdrawn on the grounds that Charles was joking, despite receiving six seconds from school-age Slayers.



  
  
New Business

 

  * Motion introduced: anyone taking the last piece of pizza needs to make sure everyone's had a chance to eat, first. Motion not seconded on the grounds that Xander needs to quit whining. Also, Charles missed lunch because he was talking to Jenni's algebra teacher.
  * Motion introduced: Charles to draw up plan for turning this house into small private school for Slayers. Charles to petition Mr. Giles to send additional Watchers who are qualified to teach classes on something other than carpentry or Gilbert & Sullivan.
  * Committee appointed to take care of holiday celebrations: Xander, Vi, Jenni, Lauren. Any resident who celebrates a winter holiday  _not_  on the list on the conference room whiteboard should add it ASAP.
  * Motion introduced that "International sit on the couch and watch bad movies day" be declared an all-inclusive winter holiday. Motion passed unanimously.
  * Charles volunteered to serve on holiday committee in Jenni's place on the grounds that she's failing three classes. Accepted.



  
  
Meeting adjourned because Charles felt guilty about the pizza and offered to buy Xander a hamburger.  
  
Respectfully submitted,  
  
Vi  
  
 **November 2004**  
  
Old Business

 

  * Contributions to the "F-Word Jar": Xander, $1.50; Tanya, $2; Vi, $0.50; Jenni, $1.75; Shari, $2; Lauren, $1.50. Total toward Plasma TV Fund: $9.25.
  * Charles reported on progress on Operation Slayer School. Slayers are reminded that they're still in the Cleveland public schools until further notice.
  * Holiday committee reported on progress; report attached. Summary as follows: schedule of celebrations, not established. Decision about whether to get real or artificial tree, not made. Voluntary gift-swap to be held on January 1 is in progress, names will be exchanged on Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving turkey (and Tofurkey for Tanya) not purchased; waiting until they go on sale at Giant Eagle (the turkey, not the Tofurkey). Charles and Xander will take care of decorations (anyone who wants non-Christmas decorations should see them so they know what to get) and food shopping.



  
  
New Business

 

  * New patrol schedules for November through February posted in kitchen. If you need to swap days, take care of it yourself and tell Xander or Charles afterward.
  * Xander reported theft of eight comic books from his bedroom. Suggested search of bedrooms. Search called off when Charles confessed to borrowing them.



  
  
Meeting adjourned early because Charles and Xander got involved in a lengthy discussion of the X-Men and nobody else gave a  ~~fuck~~  damn. (Additional contribution to the F-Word Jar: $0.25, by Vi.)  
  
Respectfully submitted,  
  
Vi  
  
 **December 2004**  
  
Old Business

 

  * Report from holiday committee: There will be  **absolutely no**  mistletoe included in the holiday decorations. Anyone found hanging mistletoe in an attempt to embarrass the Watchers will be  ~~summarily executed~~  reprimanded.
  * People needing changes to the patrol schedule due to holiday/religious observance should see Xander or Charles ASAP.
  * New staff members arriving in January to take over education of school-aged Slayers. Slayers are to return all textbooks to their current teachers before winter break.
  * Contributions to the "F-Word Jar": Xander, $11.50 (Christmas lights); Charles, $12.00 (ditto); Tanya, $1; Jenni, $3.75; Shari, $1; Lauren, $.50. Total toward Plasma TV Fund: $29.75.



  
  
New Business

 

  * Discussion of whether videotape of  _A Charlie Brown Christmas_  or  _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_  should be shown on Christmas Eve. Motion introduced to show both. Motion passed unanimously. Motion introduced to point out that Watchers should set a better example for us and not bicker about Christmas specials. Motion passed unanimously (two abstentions).
  * Volunteers for the next rotation with Faith and Robin should see either Xander or Charles.
  * Christmas shopping excursion next Saturday. Be at the van by ten a.m. or walk to the mall.



  
  
Meeting adjourned at 7:55 p.m.  
  
Respectfully submitted,  
  
Vi  
  
 **January 2005**  
  
Old Business  
 **SUSPENDED DUE TO URGENT NEW BUSINESS.**  
  
New Business

 

  * Motion introduced: Watchers are not allowed to make out in the conference room before monthly house meeting. Motion passed.
  * Motion introduced: Vi excused from housework for one week to make up for the  _acute mental trauma_  she has just suffered. Motion passed.
  * Motion introduced: Vi excused from contributions to the "F-Word Jar" resulting from traumatic discovery. Motion passed.
  * Upstairs hall closet will once again be in use as a closet, as Charles doesn't need his own room any more. Anyone who used to store stuff in there can put it back.



  
  
Meeting adjourned early as Charles and Xander didn't actually notice we were there. Get a room, guys.  
  
Respectfully submitted,  
  
Vi

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
